Unsui's Valentine
by happysquid008
Summary: When Unsui doesn't receive a single Valentine and Agon gets a bag full of the stuff, Unsui still gets chocolate. twincest AgonUnsui


It was Valentine's Day. Keikoku Middle School was in a frenzy, filled with a practically even amount of boys and girls. The smell of chocolate permeated the place, filling Unsui's nostrils like poison.

Forlornly he trudged to his shoe locker at the end of the day, flipping out his umbrella. The weather met his moods and made them that much more unbearable, and today was no different; the downpour of rain soaked everything it touched, depressing the earth with its constant pounding, so repetitive and scornful it made Unsui think of his parents' lectures. He heard them much too often.

The girl he liked wouldn't, couldn't, like him. Not ever. He was sure she liked Agon, and would have been almost insulted if she didn't. The point was, he was almost an untouchable. Isolated and quiet, in school Unsui was a loner. There were no friends, only acquaintances, that only did the necessary things, like science lab reports and Japanese culture projects after school.

He was standing in the doorway, trying and failing to pop open his brown umbrella. It was long after school had ended; he had stayed because his teacher wanted to talk to him about possible future careers. He was undecided, no high dreams or aspirations to shoot for, resigned to the possibility of a cutthroat desk job.

He shook the umbrella again, wrenching the small tube as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. Futilely, he tried again and again.

Anger coursed through him like fire, at the umbrella, at his parents, at his brother, at himself, at everything. The damn umbrella still wasn't opening. Tears threatened to lash out across his face.

"It's broken, dumbass." A voice came from right behind him. A voice that he knew well. Because it was his own voice.

A flash of bleached blond hair, a yank taking the umbrella out of his grasp, and snap! Agon had immediately fixed the problem. It easily opened inside the doorway, poking Unsui in the cheek.

"You're welcome." A smug smirk.

Unsui sighed. "Open umbrellas inside are bad luck."

The umbrella was tossed into the mud.

"There, it's outside." Arms crosses, smirk returned.

And he had to go out into the rain and salvage it as best he could, running out and carefully scraping the mud off with his sleeve. It was still open, so he tipped it over himself before returning to the doorway to retrieve his school bag.

He was soaked now. Just those ten seconds, and enough water fell on him so he easily could have drowned in it. Not to mention his muddied sleeve and knees.

Now he was even more pissed than before. An almost impossible feat to accomplish.

"Agon, why are you at school?" Agon almost never showed up; he didn't have to. He had won so many early scholarships, he didn't even take a test to get into a high school. He could just pick and choose between them.

Unsui had had to battle hard this year to stay in the top ten percentile of his class, a fact Agon would scoff at, because he had always been number one; until he started skipping class. Now he was number two. Something nobody should bring up.

"It's Valentine's Day. Girls always give chocolate to me, so I came to collect."

Unsui cast his eyes down. Agon was holding a bulging sports bag, most likely full of chocolates. Of course Agon always received chocolate, he was used to that, sure, but being reminded again of their stark contrast, winner and loser, his heart was broken all over again. He sighed.

Agon visibly perked up.

"What, you got chocolate?" Unsui looked up, startled. Agon looked positively agitated.

"…" Unsui didn't respond. This was the oddest reaction, coming from Agon.

"Un-chan, you get chocolate from a girl?" He wasn't giving up. He wasn't looking away, he wasn't figuring it out by himself, he wasn't even being sarcastic.

Was it that amazing for Unsui to receive chocolate?

He sighed again. Looked down at his umbrella. Looked down at his stained knees. Looked down at Agon's shoes.

It was.

"…No…" Voice cracks, heart almost stops.

The Tear Watch from earlier had become a Tear Warning.

One tear beckoned to Agon to see it. He was still soaked, he was still looking down, but Agon always knew.

Unsui turned and ran. To the mud, the rain. He didn't lift his umbrella over his head; he was already soaked through, why should he care if a few more drops splattered on him?

He didn't even think that Agon might have come after him. The rain, the mud, there was no way. So when he felt himself being pulled back by the collar, he was in a state of shock and confusion.

He was still under the awning of the doorway. Agon, with his impeccable reflexes, had grabbed him just before he had splattered his shoes in the mud.

And kept pulling him back.

Slammed him into a locker. Hard.

Wrenched away his umbrella, held him there with one hand while he rummaged through his duffel bag.

Pulled out a box of chocolates.

"Agon, I can't take chocolate another girl gave to you."

He looked up with a smirk.

"But what if _I_ gave them to you?" Pinning him again.

A smirk. Cunning flash in his eyes. Frozen to the spot.

Ripped open the paper. Homemade.

Ripped out the chocolate.

Ripped open Unsui's mouth.

It was caramel on the inside.

Unsui could see the caramel stretch between their mouths, bending, thinning, snapping.

When Agon came in another swoop, the caramel on his tongue tasted much better than any in his mouth. He searched for more, desperately, almost, like if he didn't, he would never get another chance.

Unsui treasured his chances.

Every bit of chocolate from Agon's mouth was gone.

Pulling away, Agon was surprised to find hands holding his shoulders and a determined look in Unsui's eyes.

There was a pause.

"I'll only take it if…you give me the rest of the box."

Smirk. Of course. Now the meaning behind the smirk, Unsui couldn't tell.

Clutching his jacket. A look of determination turning into desperation. Sweat, that had been as hot as fire, was freezing over.

Then he knew he had nothing to worry about when Agon pressed him against the wall again, mud and all, another piece in his mouth, one that Unsui was obligated to extract.

When it was all over, when Unsui had the empty box somewhere in his closet days afterward, he realized that, not only did he have a smile on his face, he could care less about some girl not giving him chocolate.

After all, who needs a nice, sensible girl to care for you if you have a wild, cruel brother to drive you insane?

He fell back in bed with his hands behind his head. And laughed.

"My valentine… What the hell am I going to get him for White Day?"

END


End file.
